


Foxy/Mike

by Techno



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: BoyxBoy, Human Foxy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno/pseuds/Techno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike comes back to Freddy Fazbears Pizza to get a job there. Just to find out that Foxy remember's him from when Mike was a child. </p><p>Yaoi is in this story.<br/>Don't like,<br/>Don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**~Mike's POV~**

I just applied for this job called, Freddy Fazbears Pizza. I was actually exited to work there. I used to come here as a kid so of course I will be happier to work there too. About 30 minutes later the manager told me that I got the job and I smiled happily. She told me to be back here at 11:30 pm to start my shift. So I went back home.

**~Time Skip~**

It just turned 11:30 when I arrived there. I went into the security office. I noticed that there is a message on the phone so I turned it on. I listened as the message was being said I kinda was shocked when he said that the animatronic's will move around. I didn't really believe it at first til I looked at the camera to the stage and Bonnie was gone. "Where the hell?!" I asked myself while frantically trying to find him on the cams.

I finally found him in the main hall. He was looking straight at the cam, it actually kinda freaked me out. I looked back at the other two and they were still there. I looked at pirates cove and Foxy was gone. "Oh great!" I mumbled. I heard the running of his foot steps but I didn't see him yet til I saw him on the cam. He was running toward me. I screamed and reached for the close door button bit it was to late. I am so stupid for waiting this long to close the door! I mentally slapped myself to it. 

Foxy was just looking at me. 

**~Foxy's POV~**

Does he look familiar? Hmm... Where have I seen this guy before?? I snapped out of my thoughts when this guy threw a book at me. He probably wants me to go away. "...P-please don't h-hurt me..." The night guard said. I just looked at him. "...What's ye name, mate?" I asked him plainly.

He just stood there with a shocked face and said, "Um. Its M-Mike Schmidt.." My eyes widen slightly. Its the little boy that always hung around me.. He's all grown up now... And kinda cute. 

"Your that boy that always hung around me.. aren't ye?" I asked him.

He nodded. "You were my favorite.." Mike told and I grinned. "Am I still ye favorite?" I asked as I walked a little closer to him.

Mike slightly nodded. I smiled slightly. "Good, ye were me first mate" I told as I sat down in front of Mike. "Yep..." I heard Mike mumble. 

"Wanna see something cool?" I asked him and he hesitantly nodded. Then I turned human right in front of his eyes. Mike's eyes went wide. I had red hair, I didn't have my hook no more, and I was wearing a pirate outfit.

"Now for my second question..." I said.

"O-okay..." He said shyly. 

"Wanna be me first mate again?" I asked as I got closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this story. Since people liked it ^^

**~Mike POV~**

I just looked at Foxy. "Your fist mate? Again?" I asked as I thought about it. Foxy nodded at my question. 

"Well... Okay." I told. Foxy smiled at me and I smiled back. What I didn't expect was Foxy was leaning on me now and his face was a little to close my face.

Then I remembered that 'mate' can stand for 2 things, pirate first mate and mating season mate. I didn't know which one he meant but I have a very good idea on it.

Before I could say anything, Foxy's nose was touching mine and he kissed me. My eyes widened at that as I just stared at him.

He pulled away slightly, probably cause I wasn't kissing back. We were just looking into each others eyes. I was thinking hard about this. 'Would it be bad to be his first mate? I mean... Just as long nobody finds out that I'm dating a animatronic foxy human thing...' 

"I'm sorry..." I heard Foxy say.

"Why are you saying sorry?" I asked him.

"Cause me kissed ye and ye apparently didn't want to kiss me" He replied. 

I smiled slightly and leaned over and gave Foxy a quick kiss on his mouth. "That's not true, Foxy. I was just thinking..." I told. Foxy just smiled at me and then pounced on me like a lion getting his prey.

He then kissed me with force and I kissed back.

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**And hopefully the next chapter will tell ya how the animatronics can turn human ^^ Oh and sorry for short chapter ^^'**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Mikes POV~**

Soon enough we parted from the kiss. Before I could say anything the clock went off. It was 6:00 am now. I sat up some. "I do have one question before I leave" I said.

Foxy just looked at me with disappointment. "Okay, what is it?" He asked.

I could see the disappointment in Foxy's eyes. "How can you turn human?" I asked Foxy.

Foxy looked to be thinking for a moment. "Well... Actually, me don't really know. Me know some, but not all" Foxy replied.

"Can you tell what you do know?" I asked. Then Foxy nodded. "Yes. Of course" He told.

"But all me know is Purple guy is behind it all. I don't know why he would want us to be able to change human..." Foxy added.

I nodded slowly as I was in thought about this. I quickly came out of thought thou. "Okay" I said.

"Freddy knows more about it than me do.. Maybe ye would like to talk to him about it" Foxy told me.

"But I don't wanna die. Freddy will kill me if I get to close to him" I replied.

Foxy just laughed a little at me. "Ye won't die Mike. Plus They won't dare touch ye as long as me near" Foxy told. I smiled at Foxy, then another bad thought came to mind.

"Wait, what if your not near at all?" I asked him. Foxy frowned as if he was thinking about it. "Then me guess me would have to claim ye so they won't hurt ye" Foxy said in a seductive tone.

I kept quiet for a minute, while processing what Foxy said in my head.

"W-What....?" I stuttered shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short. I will try and make my other stories in the future longer.


End file.
